Paw-O-Puss
Plot Random sits outside on a tree stump, waiting for Paws to come out, as she does she pulls pedals off a flower saying "She will come out, She won't come out" she ends up pulling off all the pedals and gets "She won't come out" and gets so mad, she eats her flower. Suddenly Paws reveals herself, as Aunt Chilly pushes her outside and tells her that they the two to have fun, as she leaves them. Random is excited to see Paws, as she just they play, a game of "kick your head" Random does so as Paws tries too but can't due for her legs being broken, Random is bummed up as they suggest playing Soccer next, At the soccer, Paws tries to next a ball at Random, but can't. Random is disappointed. Paws blames her chair for this and Random tells her she has an idea for this, on a new way to play games. Paws is thrilled, Random walks away. Random comes back with Sunset, as Sunset reveals to Paws, she will make things better according to Random. Sunset then uses her wand and turns Paws into an octopus Paws freaks out, and Random reveals now she eight legs they do fun activities, Paws tries get put her chair, but moves mushly. Sunset says she will fix this, but Mag steals her wand with his magnet so Sunset chases after him. Leaving Paws as an octopus and Random being forced to watch her. As Random walks carrying octopus Paws, she unknowably jaywalks and almost gets ran over by Flaky and Tycoon, who are in a car, Paws ends up squirting ink, causing Flaky and Tycoon (the drivers) to crash their car. As Random carries Paws a seagull starts pecking at her, Paws decides to release one her tentacles at the seagull, confusing it. Random wonders if the tentacle will come back and but Paws says no. Elsewhere the tentacles begins to comfront Pace and Hiss, Pace is freaked out and gets a heart attack, whereas Hiss thinks it's a snake and begins wrestling it, only for the tentacle to slap him and snap his neck. Back to Paws and Random, Random decides to climb a tree, Paws likes that ideas and they begin to do so, however a nearby Cryptie sees this and mistakes Paws for the endangered Pacific-Northwest Tree Octopus, so as Random and Paws have fun, Cryptie ends up capturing Paws, Random flies down and tackles Cryptie as the two tumble down onto the road and fight over Paws, as they do, numerous cars try to avoid them, but end up crashing repeatedly. Random and Cryptie end up back on the other side. As Random latches on to part of Paws' tentacles, Cryptie does the same, they both pull, until Random lets go and Paws end up being flung onto Cryptie's head, and eventually suffocating him. Sunset comes back as she got her wand back and undoes the spell, when she does Paws back to be a lynx again, until she looks do and reveals she was fused onto Cryptie's body. Random then points out Paws can walk again as the two have fun and run off. Message *Due for too much going on in the real world, I won't be able to make that many episodes for a while, but don't worry this hitaus won't be forever"- YSK ** PS- Paws is still non-bipedal forever. Deaths *Flaky and Tycoon crash their car. *Pace has a heart attack. *Hiss' neck breaks. *Various cars crash. *Cryptie suffocates when Paws (as an octopus) latches onto her. Trivia *Fans often compare this to SuperMarioLogan's Chef PeePee The Octopus. *Paws' octopus form lacks a HTF Body, and more so resembles real life ones. *This is a rare episode were their are deaths, but no blood. *Cryptie's death is based on a cutscene from Rabbids go Home. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 106 episodes